drabbles Spangel
by xarinam
Summary: plusieurs drabbles spangel. Spike a sa puce. Angel vit à l'hypérion et Connor est toujours un bébé. Yaoi
1. La peur des orages

Un soir Angel était sortit avec le reste de son équipe sauf Spike car ils devaient s'occuper d'humains assez dangereux, donc il ne serait pas d'une grande aide à part se tordre de douleur et risquer de se faire blesser par eux.

Donc à l'Hypérion, il ne restait plus que Spike et le petit Connor qui dormait comme un ange. Le blond regardait tranquilement passion quand un orage commença et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il y eu une coupure d'électricité. Et en plus pour ajouter une couche l'enfant d'Angel commença a pleurer. Le blond soupira, prît son visage de démon pour mieux voir dans le noir et alla prendre le petit dans ses bras. Il commença a le bercer mais pas de résultat, il resoupira de nouveau et essaya de lui faire boire son bibron... Il ne voulait pas boire... Il soupira et se retint de gueuler et d'hurler de rage, déjà qu'il loupait son émission!

Cela faisait dix minutes que l'enfant pleurait et le blond comprît enfin qu'il avait peur de l'orage. Il était légèrement en colère de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt surtout qu'il se souvenait que quand il était petit lui aussi avait peur des orages. Avec Connor, il alla dans le sous-sol et s'assit sur une boite. Et comme il l'avait imaginé, on entendait presque plus l'orage où ils étaient. Il recommença à le bercer en lui chantant la berceuse que lui chantait sa mère quand il était vivant.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Connor était endormi depuis un long moment mais Spike continuait de chantonner. Soudain la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit et Angel rentra.

Angel : Spike?!

L'interpelé se leva et rejoignit son amant.

Spike : Chut j'ai eu trop de mal pour l'endormir alors si tu le réveilles tu te démerdes!

Le brun fût un peu étonné que Spike c'était autant occupé de son fils cette nuit et lui prit sa main et tous les deux ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Et après avoir mis l'enfant au lit eux aussi ils allèrent se coucher.


	2. Une histoire de céréales

Un samedi matin ordinaire à l'Hyperion. Personnes ne venait avant la nuit (sauf quand il y avait une apocalyspe) donc les deux vampires pouvaient prendre le temps de se lever en s'embrassant et en se carressant mais ça n'allait jamais très loin car à chaque fois Connor se réveillait et se mettait à pleurer donc Super Papa Angel courait à la rescousse pendant que Spike soupirait et s'habillait puis descendait et commençait a préparer son petit déj : Un bon bol de céréales au sang.

Aujourd'hui c'était comme d'habitude et Spike était déjà en train de manger quand le brun arriva avec son fils dans ses bras.

Angel : Connor dis bonjour à ta maman.

L'autre vampire s'étoufa avec ses céréales pendant que le brun souriait.

Spike : Je veux pas qu'il m'appelle comme ça! Bloody Hell suis pas une bloody femme!

Angel : Spike reste poli tu veux.

A son tour il s'assit sur sa chaise après avoir fait chauffé un biberon et une tasse de sang. Et il commença a faire boire Connor tout en regardant Spike mangeant ses céréales rouges... Puis quand l'enfant eût finit de boire il reposa le biberon sur la table.

Angel : Comment tu fais pour manger ça?

Spike : Ben quoi c'est bon.

Angel : En tout cas ça me donne pas envie...

Le blond se leva avec son bol et s'approcha de l'autre vampire, il prit une cuillèrée de céréales imbibés de sang et essaya de faire gouté à Angel mais ce dernier avait bien fermé sa bouche.

Spike : Hey regarde Connor on fait le tchoutchou pour faire manger papa?

Le blond commença a faire comme si sa cuillère était un train comme on fait pour les enfants tandis que Connor applaudissait.

Angel : Spike arrête de faire le ...

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Spike lui avait mis la cuillère dans la bouche et le brun fût obligé d'avaler. Le gout était assez étrange mais pas mauvais... Enfin il allait pas le dire à son Childe bien sûr.

Quand le blond fût sûr que son ainé avec bien avalé il sortit la cuillère et l'a lécha sensuellement et rapprocha son visage du sien et posa une main sur les fesses d'Angel et l'autre sur le bras avec lequel il tenait son fils. Et pile quand leur lèvres allaient s'embrasser le blond se releva complètement et s'éloigna .

Angel : Hey où tu vas?

Spike : Achetez des céréales.

Angel : Il fait jour.

Spike : Et alors il y a une superrette juste devant une bouche d'égout.

Et il passa par le sous-sol pour aller directement dans les égouts. Du côté d'Angel, ce dernier se leva et installa Connor devant un dessin animé et soudain il remarqua qu'il ne sentait plus son porte-monaie dans sa poche arrière... Il comprit tout de suite comment il l'avait perdu et soupira en évitant de penser à toutes les tortures qu'il pourait infliger à Spike.


	3. Que faire pour avoir l'attention d1 père

Angel se réveilla et fût étonné qu'il n'y ait personne à côté de lui. Il regarda dans la chambre mais pas une trace de Spike. Il soupira en se demandant qu'elle connerie il avait encore fait et alla dans la chambre de Connor pour le réveiller et il fût encore plus étonné qu'avant en voyant Spike entrain de chantonner pour son fils.

Angel : Salut vous deux.

Il embrassa le blond et pris l'enfant dans ses bras.

Angel : Depuis quand tu chantes?

Spike : Depuis que je sais que j'ai une plus belle voix que toi.

Angel : Lorne dit que je chante très bien.

Spike : Et alors il dit tout le temps à la pumpum girl qu'elle est la plus belle. Et puis peach je croyais que t'avais compris qu'il te mentait.

Le blond rigola et sortit de la chambre puis descendit dans le hall pour aller dans la cuisine avec derrière son ainé qui soupira et qui remarqua enfin que Spike ne portait pas son manteau... Cela ne le génait pas beaucoup car il trouvait sa débile de tenir autant un habit qu'on avait pris sur le corps de quelqu'un... Pendant qu'ils descendirent les escaliers le brun pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour mieux apprécier la vision du petit cul de Spike qui n'était pas caché par son horreur. Puis soudain Spike se retourna vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il faisait car il trouvais étrange qu'il ne parle pas à son fils comme d'habitude mais le brun avait vite relevé la tête.

Spike : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Angel : Rien. Pourquoi?

Spike : Ok...

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et se prit un bol de céréales au sang pendant que l'autre déposa Connor dans son air de jeu puis il se mit derrière le blond et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et commença a embrasser sa nuque.

Spike : T'es bien actife ce matin. Habituellement tu t'occupes que de Connor.

Angel : C'est pas vrai.

Spike : Si.

Angel : Non.

Spike : Si.

Angel : T'en a fait quoi de ton manteau?

Spike : Si... Quoi? Ah euh chez le pressing j'arrivait pas a faire partir les taches de sang de démon, tu sais celui avec pleins d'yeux qu'on a tué l'autre jour.

Angel : J'aime bien quand t'as pas ton manteau.

Spike : Ah ouai pourquoi?

Angel : Je peux mieux apprécier la vue.

Et il commença a lui carresser les fesses mais d'un coup ils entendirent Connor dire papa. Le brun lacha tout de suite Spike et alla voir son fils en le prenant dans ses bras.

Angel : T'as entendu ça? Son premier mot!

Il continua à féliciter son fils pendant que l'autre vampire soupira. Il avait fait exprès de pas mettre son blouson pour qu'Angel fasse attention à lui mais ça n'avait servit à rien et il allait devoir trouver un autre truc pour qu'il le remarque.

Spike : Bon moi je vais dans les égouts pour voir si il y a pas un ou deux démons a tabassé.

Angel : Ok fais attention.

Le blond était vers la porte du sous-sol mais s'arrêta.

Spike : Au fait j'ai mis du sang sur tes livres. Sans faire exprès bien sûr.

Et il descendit dans le sous-sol et alla dans les égouts. Il l'avait peut être trouver le moyen pour se faire remarquer... Enfin si Angel l'avait écouté ce qui n'était peut être pas le cas à cause de Connor... Bah il verait bien quand il reviendra.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de l'autre vampire, Spike avait bien deviné et quand il avait annoncé qu'il avait sali les livres d'Angel, ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment capté puis enfin la phrase atteint son cerveau et regarda tout de suite dans la dirrection de Spike sauf qu'il était déjà partit. Il redéposa son fils et alla tout de suite voir les dégats. Plusieurs de ses livres préférés étaient imbibés de sang... C'est clair que dès qu'il reviendrait il allait l'entendre.


	4. La chanson

Spike : Je suis pas un gamin!

Angel : Si tu l'es!

Spike : Non!!!

Angel : Bon sang Spike je dois déjà m'occuper de Connor je ne peux pas m'occuper en plus de toi!

Spike : Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi!!!

Il prit son blouson et sortit en faisant claquer la porte. Le brun soupira et alla voir Connor car il pleurait... Il les avait surement entendu se disputer. Il le prit dans ses bras et commença a le bercer pour le calmer. Au bout d'un moment il venait enfin de l'endormir mais la d'un coup le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha le plus vite possible pour ne pas réveiller son fils.

Angel : Angel Investigation bonsoir.

Lorne : Angel, c'est moi... Tu devrais venir...

Angel : Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Lorne : Rien de grâve mais j'aimerais que tu viennes.

Angel : Mais je peux pas. Je ne peux pas laisser Connor.

Lorne : J'ai appelé Cordy et elle va arriver, ne t'inquiet pas.

Angel : Bien...

Et il avait dit vrai Cordélia venait d'entrer.

Cordélia : Bonjour Angel. Où est le ptit ange?

Angel : Dans son lit.

Et elle monta pour le surveiller tandis qu'Angel raccrocha et alla au Caritas le plus rapidement possible et il alla s'assoir à côté de Lorne sans regarder le démon qui devait être en train de chanter.

Angel : Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait venir?

Lorne : Regarde le chanteur.

Angel : Pourquoi tu veux que je regarde un dé...

Il c'était retourné en même temps pour voir que le démon qui chantait c'était Spike... C'est vrai qu'il avait une belle voix...

Angel : Pourquoi il est là?

Lorne : Parce que je l'ai forcé à chanter... Sinon tu peux être sûr qu'il serait déjà loin.

Angel : Quoi?! De quoi tu parles?

Lorne : Il avait envie de partir...

Angel : A cause de notre dispute de tout a l'heure?!

Lorne : Non... ça fait un moment qu'il pensait à partir...

Angel : Que... Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!

Lorne : Il se sent délaissé... Tu t'occupes tout le temps de Connor... A chaque fois que vous parlez d'un truc tu parts tout de suite pour t'occuper de ton fils. A chaque fois que tu préparais une petite sortie rien que vous deux, tu n'osais pas laissé ton fils alors que Fred et Cordélia le surveillent.

Angel : Mais à chaque fois que j'annulais il me disait que c'était pas grâve.

Lorne: Parce qu'il ne voulait pas te déranger mais là il passe toujours dernier dans tes priorités... Angel on sait que c'est dur d'élever un enfant mais il ne faut pas que t'oublie Spike... Il t'aime plus que tout et tu le sais...

Angel était toujours en train de regarder Spike chanter et il venait de finir sa chanson et il descendait de scène. Le brun n'écoutait plus son ami et fonça vers son amant qui était déjà sortit du club. Il rattrapa le blond et le prît dans ses bras et ce dernier ne réagit pas.

Angel : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

Spike : Parce que tu t'intéresses qu'à ton fils.

Angel : Non! Je m'intéresse beaucoup à toi! ... S'il te plaît ne pars pas...

Spike : ...

Angel : Allez viens.

Spike : Où on va?

Angel : Se balader. Rien que tous les deux.

Spike : Tu es prêt à laisser seul Connor pour la soirée?

Il leva un sourcil et le brun comprît qu'il l'avait vraiment abandonné pour qu'il soit autant étonné. Il ne lui répondit pas et lui prit sa main et l'entraina pour se balader rien que tout les deux.


	5. poèmes et dessins

Angel était en train de travailler. Il était tout seul à l'hypérion, enfin il n'y avait que Spike avec lui car le reste de l'équipe faisait soit des recherches soit promenait Connor. Il soupira et il eût envie de rejoindre Spike qui s'entrainait mais dès qu'il alla dans le sous-sol il vit que le blond ne s'entrainait plus et qu'à la place il lisait un livre. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Et se rapprocha de lui.

Angel : Depuis quand tu sais lire?

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à son amant et ce dernier remarqua que ce n'était pas un livre qu'il lisait mais un de ses vieux carnet de dessins.

Spike : Et toi? Depuis quand tu me dessines à poil?

Angel : Rend moi ça!

Spike : Non non non, enfin pas avant que j'ai montré ça à tes "pets".

Angel : D'accord je leur montrerais tous les poèmes que t'as écrits.

Spike : Beaucoup des observateurs savent que j'en écrivais quand j'étais humain.

Angel : Non je te parles de ceux que t'as écris il y a pas longtemps comme celui où tu parlais de moi.

Spike : Quoi?! Comment tu... Attends t'as fouillé dans mes affaires!!!

Angel : Et toi tu les a trouvés comment mes carnets?

Spike : Je cherchais les armes...

Angel : tu sais très bien qu'elle sont dans l'armoire! Bon pourquoi t'as fouillé?

Spike : ...

Angel : Alors?

Spike : Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi...

Angel : Alors pourquoi tu m'as pas posé de question?

Spike : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais et toi pourquoi t'as fouillé dans mes affaires.

Angel : Euh... pour la même chose.

Spike : Pourquoi tu m'as pas posé de question?

Angel : C'est bon j'ai compris ... Tu veux qu'on s'entraine ensemble?

Spike : Non merci moi je vais allé prendre une douche.

Le blond embrassa l'autre et remonta tandis qu'Angel commença à s'entrainer. Arrivé au rez de chaussé il alla déposer le carnet de dessin dans les affaires de Cordélia car c'était celle qui n'aimait pas du tout que les deux vampires sortent ensembles puis il alla prendre sa douche en rigolant et en pensant au moment où Cordélia trouverait les dessins et qu'elle hurlerait.


	6. la photo

Spike était assis sur leur lit quand Angel commença à entrer. Soudain le brun remarqua que l'autre regardait une photo et qu'il la carressait... Il pensa tout de suite qu'il devait aimé quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour regarder autant de temps cette photo. Le blond rengea la photo dans une poche de son jean et le brun ressortit vite de la chambre.

Spike descendit dans le hall et remarqua qu'Angel était assis à regarder son fils jouer mais il avait sa tête des mauvais jour. Il arriva derrière lui, passa ses mains autour du cou de l'autre vampire et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Il trouva ça étrange quand l'autre ne réagissait pas. Et ce qui allait lui dire l'étonnerait encore plus.

Angel : Lâche-moi.

Spike : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

Angel : Lâche-moi!

Le blond obéit mais ce mit devant lui.

Spike : Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Angel : Va t'en...

Spike : Quoi... Tu... Tu veux qu'on se sépare?!

Angel : Oui.

Spike : Mais pourquoi?!

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre mais ce dernier le frappa au visage et le blond finit étendut sur le sol.

Angel : Je t'ai dis de t'en aller.

Spike : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!

Angel : Tu le sais très bien!

Connor : Mama...

L'enfant considérait Spike comme sa mère et quand il vît son père le frapper il ne comprenait plus rien donc il s'approcha du blond mais son père l'en empêcha en le prenant dans ses bras. Le blond se leva et essaya de s'approcher de son amant.

Spike : Je vois pas du tout ce que j'ai fait...

Angel : Va t'en... Ne m'oblige pas à te sortir par la force...

Spike : Mais...

Angel : Dehors!

Le blond ne comprenait toujours pas mais préféra obéir et sortit mais pas sans regarder en arrière... Puis il alla au Caritas pour se soûler.

De l'autre côté le brun essayait de calmer son fils qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer car il réclamait sa "maman".

Au Caritas, le blond avait bû plus de quinze verres et était presque soul quand Lorne le remarqua. Il alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

Lorne : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Spiky?

Spike : Justement j'en sais rien!

Il commenda un autre verre qu'il bût d'une traite.

Lorne : Alors pourquoi tu es là?

Spike : Angel m'a viré...

Lorne : Et pourquoi?

Spike : Mais j'en sais rien!!! Il veut pas me le dire! Car Monsieur a décidé que je le savais déjà!!!

Lorne : Tu as essayé de lui parler?

Spike : Oui et il m'a frappé!

Il commenda un autre verre qu'il bût d'un coup.

Lorne : Spike tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire...

Spike : M'en fou de toute façon j'ai plus rien d'autre à faire!

Lorne : Tu veux que j'essai de lui parler?

Spike : Non et puis je m'en fou si il veut plus me parler t'en pis pour lui!

Il soupira, baissa la tête et commença à faire tourner ses bagues, ce qu'il faisait quand il était nerveux...

Spike : A qui je veux faire croire ça... Je sais pas pourquoi il m'en veut...

Lorne : Vous vous aimez ça j'en suis sûr tu n'as pas à t'en faire il faut un petit moment à Angel pour se calmer et puis ça sera comme avant.

Spike : Oui mais je veux pas être un jouet pour lui! Je suis pas une chose qu'on peut jeter puis récupérer quelques jours après!

Lorne : Il ne te considère pas comme ça... Il doit bien y avoir une raison...

Le blond soupira et commanda un autre verre mais l'autre démon l'en empêcha.

Spike : Hey!

Lorne : Tu viens avec moi on va parler avec Angel.

Spike : Non... Je Je boire encore!

L'autre démon soupira et attrapa le bras du blond et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'hotel. Ils rentrèrent et Angel était étonné de les voirs.

Lorne : Angel il faut qu'on parle.

Angel : Je ne veux pas parler avec Spike...

Spike : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!!!

Angel : Tu le sais très bien!!!

Lorne attrapa aussi le brun par le bras et les enfermèrent dans le bureau et bloqua la porte.

Lorne : Vous ne sortirez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas fini de vous expliquez.

Au début il n'y avait que le silence... Le blond finit par s'assoir car il commençait à avoir le tourni tandis que le brun restait debout et tournait le dos au blond.

Spike : Alors pourquoi tu me détestes?

Angel : Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu n'as pas osé me l'avouer!

Spike : Quoi?! Mais bloody hell il y a que toi que j'aime!

Angel : Oh vraiment alors pourquoi tu regardais en carressant cette photo?!

Spike : C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux?

Il explosa de rire et l'autre le regarda sans comprendre.

Angel : Pourquoi tu rigoles?!

Spike : Parce que c'est pas du tout ce que tu penses.

Angel : Alors c'est quoi?

Le blond soupira et sortit la photo de sa poche pour la donner à Angel. Elle était très ancienne, en noir et blanc mais bien conservé. La personne dessus était une femme mais ses habits n'étaient pas de cette époque.

Angel : C'est qui? Une vampire?

Spike : Non... C'était ma mère... Je tenais beaucoup à elle... C'était la femme de ma vie et je l'ai engendré pour qu'elle reste avec moi toute la vie mais... mais son démon était plus forte qu'elle et j'ai dû la pieuter...

Angel : Je suis désolé je ne savais pas..

Spike : Ce n'est pas grâve... Tu m'en veux plus?

Angel : C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander...

Spike : Si tu m'embrasses, oui.

Il sourit et le brun s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa mais se releva tout de suite.

Angel : Tu pues l'alcool...

Spike : Mon amant me plaque sans m'expliquer pourquoi et me frappes mais sinon j'avais aucune raison de déprimé et de me soulé... Tu sais quoi? J'ai envie de t'allonger sur le bureau de Wesley et de te...

Angel : Spike tais-toi s'il te plaît... T'es plus bouré que je le pensais...

Il soupira et releva le blond et le jeta sur son épaule et avança vers la porte.

Spike : Hey... Lâche moi...

Il ne l'écouta pas et frappa à la porte.

Angel : Lorne ouvre nous c'est bon.

Ce dernier ouvrit et les laissa sortir et se retient de rire en voyant la position du blond mais surtout qu'il était entrain de somneuler.

Lorne : Bon ben je vous laisse. La prochaine fois discuté au lieu de vous battre.

Et il partit tandis que les deux vampires retournèrent dans leurs chambres. Le brun déposa le blond doucement sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Et pendant son sommeil le blond se rapprocha du brun et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Angel était content que ce ne soit qu'un seul malentendu et qu'il ce soit déjà réconcillé. Il le prît dans ses bras et à son tour il s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain quand le blond se réveilla il avait mal au crâne et il était tout seul dans le lit. Il se releva légèrement et chercha autour de lui mais aucune trace d'Angel. Il alla prendre une bonne douche puis après qu'il soit habillé il descendit dans le hall, il n'y avait pas Angel mais par contre il y avait Connor et ce dernier s'approcha du blond à quatre pattes et quand il fût à ses pieds il leva ses mains vers lui pour qu'il le prenne et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Connor : Maman!!!

Le blond fût étonné de voir que l'enfant avait réussit à dire maman et non mama et il fût encore plus étonné quand quelqu'un passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Angel : Oui Connor c'est bien ta maman.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou puis ils s'embrassèrent.

Spike : Au fait c'est qui qui lui a dit que j'étais sa maman?

Connor : Papa!

Tous les deux rigolèrent et ils se rembrassèrent mais cette fois ci le blond lui mordit la lèvre.

Angel : Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Spike : Pour m'avoir traité de femme.

Angel : Mais c'est toi qui est en dessous que je sache.


	7. le pianiste

Comme tous les lundi soirs Spike sortit de l'hypérion. Angel soupria car son amant lui disait qu'il allait se battre contre d'autres démons mais il avait du mal a y croire. Enfin si des fois il revenait bien abimé mais c'était rare... Mais ce qui énervait le plus Angel c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne...

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de le suivre. Donc il avait appelé Lorne pour garder Connor et avait suivit Spike mais d'assez loin.

Normalement il ne l'aurait pas suivit mais c'était à cause de Gunn et Cordélia ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire que Spike allait surement voir des putes...

Le blond se baladait avec une clope à la bouche. Beaucoup de fille se retournait quand il passait se qui énervait le brun. Mais Spike ne s'intéressait à aucune d'elle. Il avança dans les ruelles pendant plus de trente minutes, le brun ne comprenait vraiment pas où il allait et là il remarqua enfin qu'il était rentré dans un entrepot. Il rentra dix minutes après l'autre, pour entendre une magnifique mélodie. Le brun chercha d'où ça pouvait venir et remarqua qu'au centre de la pièce se trouvait un piano et Spike était assis derrière et c'était lui qui jouait. D'ailleurs il se souvint tout de suite qu'il la connaissait cette chanson... C'était Spike qui l'a sifflotait souvent... Mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire pourquoi il aimait cette chanson surtout que ça n'était pas du tout du style de Spike. C'était une chanson douce. Angel s'approcha de son amant et se plaça juste derrière lui.

Angel : Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu jouais du piano.

Spike : Pourquoi tu m'as suivit?

Angel : Je voulais savoir ce que tu me cachais.

Spike : Et ben maintenant tu sais que je ne suis pas qu'un dur.

Angel : Ca je le savais déjà.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Mais pendant ce temps, le blond continuait de jouer.

Angel : C'est pas la chanson que tu sifflotes souvent?

Spike : Si...

Angel : C'est quoi alors?

Spike : Early one morning...

Angel : J'aurais jamais pensé que t'aime ce genre de musique.

Spike : ... Ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais humain. Je l'ai toujours adoré.

Angel : Je l'aime bien aussi... Tu veux bien m'apprendre a jouer?

Spike : Bien sûr.

Le blond prit les mains de son ainé et les posa sur les touches du piano et posa ses mains par dessus les siennes et il commença a appuyer sur les doigts pour que ça soit Angel qui joue. Au début c'était assez difficile mais au bout d'un moment ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce que jouait Spike plus tôt. Avant c'était la chanson de William et de sa mère, après ce fut la chanson que de Spike et maintenant c'était la chanson de Spike et d'Angel. Leur chanson.


End file.
